


Nervous Or Excited?

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in the waiting room, waiting for the results of whether he and Harry will be parents once again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Nervous Or Excited?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know where this has come from, I haven't wrote darrry in 6 years! It has made a nice change to do so :) Only a short story but who knows might write a longer one now I have started writing drarry again :D

Draco Malfoy sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing up an down, his fingers drumming on his knee.

"Nervous?" asked the woman next to him.

Draco blinked and looked at her stomach before looking at her face. "Something like that."

"Is this your first time?" she asked.

"No, third time."

The woman smiled. "Oh you already have two children. I bet you and your wife are excited you might be having another."

"Husband, I may have been here twice before but this isn't our third child, my husband can not just have one at a time, oh no, he has to have twins! Twin girls first and then twin boys."

"Oh. This will be mine and my husband's first child, we are ever so excited."

"Excited? You really have no idea do you, you think you have a had a rough pregnancy you would take that over raising your baby, especially when they start to crawl, don't want to wear a nappy, pissing in your face if you are having a boy only for them to laugh when they get you in the eye."

"Oh? But all babies love cuddles."

"Oh yes, just don't wake them up to cuddle them, we made that mistake with our first, from the screams anyone would think we were killing them, but luckily we have Molly Weasley, Merlin that woman is a godsend!" 

Seeing the woman looking worried he gave her a smile. "Don't let me worry you, having children are a joy, yes there are moments when you want to pull your hair out, storm out and not look back but the good times outweigh the bad times, first steps, your baby's first words just melt your heart." Draco explained.

"When my husband told me he was pregnant we couldn't believe it, we saved everything of the first, first teddy, first tooth coming out, first bottle, shoe, we have it all in vaults and then when our sons came, we got the pleasure of doing it all over again, and were just as excited as we were when we found out my husband was pregnant the first time."

"It is worth it all then?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes, all of it and more, I treasure my four children and would do anything for them, we are surprised though, we didn't plan this one."

"Oh that is why you are nervous, but excited as well."

Draco smiled. "Oh yes, we do love children, we planned to have a few once married, if my husband is pregnant I will be happy as will he."

Just then a door opened and Harry walked out, thanking the mediwizard by shaking his hand.

Draco stood up as his husband walked towards him. "Well?"

"False alarm, no more babies!" Harry beamed.

"Yes!" Draco shouted, laughing with Harry as they both raised their hand and clapped them together high in the air.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
